


Quotidianità a Venezia

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Corona di peccati [13]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Lemon, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 11:39:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15000116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Squalo e Xanxus, prima del congelamento di quest'ultimo, hanno passato un periodo di tempo a Venezia. Fingendo di poter vivere una quotidianità che non era loro permessa.In questa raccolta inserirò questi scorci.





	Quotidianità a Venezia

Cap.1 BakaBoss in trasferta

 

La luce pallida del sole filtrava dalla grande vetrata, illuminando il divanetto candido del salotto e il tavolinetto di vetro.

Squalo era in piedi davanti a un mobiletto di metallo dalla forma sinuosa, intento a far cadere del cibo per pesci in un acquario. Al suo interno un pesciolino rosso nuotava dimenando la coda, facendo lo slalom tra le alghe per divorare il mangime.

Xanxus lo osservava poggiato al muro, gli occhi rossi socchiusi e le labbra sporte in avanti.

< Da come nutre quel coso, non si direbbe uno che adora mangiare pesce > si disse.

Accennò un mezzo sorriso, avanzò fino all'altro ragazzo e abbassò il capo a guardarlo.

"Ti piace proprio, quel dannato pesce",

Squalo chiuse il mangime e si abbassò, appoggiando il contenitore di plastica dentro il mobiletto.

" _Voooi_ , è frutto di una vittoria" rispose.

Xanxus roteò gli occhi grugnendo, scosse il capo.

"Al tiro al segno. Non potevo certo perdere".

Fece cenno verso la porta di casa con il capo e socchiuse gli occhi cremisi.

"Vediamo se riesco a trovarti qualcos'altro che valga quanto quel maledetto animale".

Squalo piegò di lato il capo, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli argentei.

"Cosa intendi?" domandò.

Xanxus lo afferrò per un polso, lo attirò verso di sé e lo guardò dall'alto.

"Che hai bisogno di un nuovo regalo, prima di diventare anche tu un pesce".

Squalo incrociò le braccia al petto, ed incassò la testa tra le spalle, il collo alto del suo maglione azzurro a righe gli arrossò la pelle candida.

"Perché non prendi il Baileys e 'me ne regali' un bicchiere?" domandò.

Xanxus inarcò un sopracciglio.

"Il liquore?" domandò.

Grugnì stizzito, scrollò le spalle e lo guardò negli occhi.

"Preferisco prenderti le cose quando sei con me e le vuoi, che farti ubriacare con una robaccia irlandese".

Squalo sbuffò e si accomodò sul divano.

"Se proprio non ti va" borbottò.

Xanxus scosse il capo, lo raggiunse e gli sollevò il capo con due dita.

"Un bicchiere, hai detto?".

Squalo sfiorò le sue labbra con le proprie.

"Solo uno" sussurrò con voce calda.

Xanxus lo spinse gentilmente contro lo schienale del divano. Si voltò, raggiunse la porta della casa e si fermò sull'uscio. Lanciò un'occhiata a Squalo, accennò un sorriso e uscì.

Squalo sospirò.

< Era in frigo la bottiglia. Baka > pensò.

Squalo si sfilò gli stivali candidi che indossava e si stese lateralmente sul divano. Osservò il soffitto e si massaggiò il collo. Abbassò lo sguardo sull'orologio e s'immobilizzò, fissandolo.

Si concentrò sul ticchettio, guardando l'orologio dei minuti muoversi. Si rialzò in piedi e camminò per la stanza, indossando solo dei calzini. Raggiunse la radio e si mise a fischiettare le canzoni, improvvisò qualche passo di danza davanti al divano. Ridacchiò e raggiunse il frigorifero.

< Forse dovrei cucinare qualcosa? No, probabilmente vorrà invitarmi fuori e soprattutto sono troppo stanco adesso > rifletté. Prese la bottiglia gelida d'acqua e cantò più forte, richiuse il frigo e recuperò un bicchiere dalla forma a tubo dalla piattaia grigio chiaro. Si versò un bicchiere d'acqua e posò nuovamente la bottiglia nel frigorifero.

Finì il bicchiere d'acqua, lo lavò e lo posò nuovamente. Raggiunse la radio, intenta a trasmettere una pubblicità e cambiò un paio di canali. Trovò due canali non sintonizzati e un telegiornale, chiuse la radio.

Frugò tra gli stipetti e trovò una confezione di mikado, se la mise nella tasca dei pantaloni neri che indossava.

Si fermò davanti l'acquario e piegò le ginocchia, guardando il pesciolino. Gli sorrise, le sue iridi color perla brillarono.

< Domani devo ricordarmi di lavare i vetri. _Voooi_ , tutta questa normalità è divertente >.

Sentì il rumore della porta che si apriva, Xanxus teneva una busta con disegnato un pesce rosso in mano e un bicchiere chiuso di Baileys nell'altra. Entrò in casa, raggiunse Squalo e gli porse il bicchiere.

"Ho preso qualcosa anche al dannato pesce" borbottò.

Squalo prese la busta e l'aprì frugando al suo interno.

"Boss, lo poso subito. Tu mettiti pure comodo, prendo un sottobicchiere. Così puoi poggiare il bicchiere sul tavolinetto di vetro" propose gentilmente.

< Spero si sia divertito in questa caccia al tesoro tra i bar > rifletté.

Xanxus sbuffò, guardò il mangime nuovo per il pesce in mano a Squalo e si sedette sul divano.

"Prendi anche la bottiglia, un bicchiere in due non basta" disse.

Sogghignò divertito osservando Squalo, chiuse gli occhi.

< Non avrei mai pensato di poter fare cose normali come comprare cibo per pesci > pensò.

< _BakaBoss_ , allora lo sapeva! > pensò Squalo.

" _Voooi_! Va bene, boss".

Posò il mangime, piegò la busta e la sistemò in una più grande sotto il lavandino. Prese il sottobicchiere e la bottiglia di Baileys dal frigorifero.

" _Umh_ " rifletté appoggiando il sottobicchiere sul tavolinetto. Ne prese anche un altro, insieme a un bicchiere, ed una pezzuola. Sistemò tutto sulla superficie di vetro e mise la bottiglia sulla pezzuola.

< È tutto perfetto, ma ho perso l'aria di seduzione che volevo dare prima che uscisse > considerò.

Strofinò il piede per terra e il suo viso s'illuminò.

< Ci sono! > esultò mentalmente.

Infilò la mano in tasca e ne trasse la confezione di mikado. Se ne mise uno in bocca per la parte senza cioccolato e, mentre riposava in tasca il contenitore, lo fece ondeggiare.

Xanxus lo fissò, sorrise appena poggiandosi contro lo schienale del divano e stese le gambe, accavallando le caviglie.

< Quindi era una scusa per sedurmi. È così stupidamente normale che quasi mi sembra strano >.

Squalo si alzò sulle punte e si sporse in avanti.

< Devo fingere di cadergli in braccio? > si chiese, ondeggiando.

Xanxus sogghignò, si sporse verso di lui e gli afferrò un fianco, attirandolo a sé.

Squalo gli si sedette in braccio, accavallando le gambe e avvicinò il viso al suo.

"E arrivaci" sbottò.

Xanxus rise roco, gli prese il viso e gli passò le dita bollenti sulla guancia gelida.

"Oh, lo so benissimo" sussurrò.

Lo baciò rudemente, tenendogli un fianco.

Squalo ingoiò di scatto il mikado e gli sfuggì un singhiozzo rumoroso.

Xanxus si scostò, scoppiò a ridere e gli passò la mano tra i capelli.

"Quasi ucciso da un mikado". Scherzò.

Squalo bevve di colpo il proprio bicchiere di liquore, ma continuò a singhiozzare.

Xanxus inarcò un sopracciglio, lo poggiò sul divano e si alzò. Aprì il frigo, prese la bottiglia d'acqua e andò a prendere un bicchiere, lo riempì e tornò da Squalo.

"Bevi. Sorsi lunghi e lenti" ordinò.

Poggiò in terra la bottiglia d'acqua, guardando il giovane.

< Spero che non si sia anche ubriacato, non volevo certo quasi ucciderlo! > pensò.

Squalo annuì e ridacchiò.

"Boss del cazzo anche in trasferta" lo punzecchiò.

Xanxus sorrise appena, gli passò la mano tra i capelli e poggiò il bicchiere sul pavimento accanto a sé.

"E tu sei troppo delicato" ribatté.

Gli diede un bacio a fior di labbra, si mise in piedi e andò a chiudere il frigorifero. Tornò al divano e guardò Squalo dall'alto, con un mezzo sorriso.

Squalo recuperò il bicchiere e obbedì.

Xanxus si sedette di fianco a lui, tenendogli una mano sulla spalla e fissandolo bere.

"Spero tu abbia intenzione di sopravvivere" borbottò.

"Anche se non dovessi riuscire, ne sarà valsa la pena" rispose ironico Superbi.


End file.
